New Guest Tenchi Muyo series
by Ryoko-chan
Summary: A new guest in the Masaki family that will change everything for the good! All episodes now up! And make sure to read the continuation to this story which is Tenchi's Second Universe!
1. New Guest episodes 1 and 2

New Guest 1 and 2

**New Guest Tenchi Muyo **

New Guest Tenchi Muyo series Episode 1: New beginning  
  
The beginning of this story picks up after "Tenchi  
Forever" and is a total mix between all of the series  
and movies.  
Professor Washu is Ryoko's mom. Ryo-ohki belongs to  
Ryoko. Ryo-ohki has her human body. We have the first  
sword of the OAVs and to make it have more sense,  
Kiyone is around. And just for the fun of it, Mayuka  
is around but at the same age as Sasami (8).  
WARNING: This movie wont make sense somewhere and  
don't worry; it's part of my main plot! *LE* Laughs  
evilly, *clears throat* OK, here it goes!  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko are looking down on the lake  
(remember it's right after Tenchi Forever).   
RYOKO: Tenchi, I'm so glad that you decided to come  
back to us.  
TENCHI: Did you think I'd leave this place forever?  
You know this has happened to me before, you know with  
the whole Sakuya deal.  
RYOKO: I'm just looking after you.  
TENCHI: I know that, thank you.   
Tenchi and Ryoko are walking down the Masaki shrine  
talking about the previous experiences.   
RYOKO: So what happened between you and Haruna?  
TENCHI: Nothing really. You know, a little bit of this  
and that.  
RYOKO: What do you mean by "this and that"?   
Ryoko starts getting a bit mad (you know with her  
attitude and all!).   
RYOKO: Tenchi...  
TENCHI: *L* Oh, come on Ryoko!   
Tenchi puts his arm around her like on "Daughter of  
Darkness".  
As they keep walking down the shrine, enjoying each  
other's company, they see Sasami coming up to them.   
SASAMI: Tenchi, something's up!  
Everyone runs down the stairs now and Ryoko sees the  
dark sky.  
RYOKO: Spaceship. Wonder who's.   
Just as Ryoko suspected, it was a spaceship, Nagi's to  
be exact. Ryo-ohki at Sasami's head meows in joy.   
RYOKO: Ryo-ohki right now isn't the time for a love  
fest!   
She commands Ryo-ohki to transform and she does. Ryoko  
inside Ryo-ohki commands her to fire at Nagi, but she  
refuses to hurt Ken-ohki.   
RYOKO: Come on Ryo-ohki! If you fire, I promise that  
you will get as many carrots as you want!  
RYO-OHKI: MEEEOOOWWWW!!!!!   
She fires at Ken-ohki who fires back immediately.  
Ryo-ohki hurt doesn't want to fire again. Ken-ohki  
seen what he did, quickly refuses to fire again.  
NAGI: So, Ryoko, seems like we have to fight this  
against each other.   
RYOKO: Yes, it seems like it. But this time you wont  
get away!  
The rest of the Masaki household comes to see what's  
going on.   
AYEKA: Ryoko, it seems like you always have to find a  
way to get attention from Lord Tenchi.   
RYOKO: This isn't the time Ayeka!  
AYEKA: Oh, you devil woman! Why don't you just-?  
Ayeka stopped thanks to Nagi.  
NAGI: You pitiful Juraian Princess, why don't you just  
go home?  
AYEKA: How dare you call me pitiful?   
Ayeka with the big ego that she has, blasts Nagi with  
her energy. Ryoko blocks it.   
RYOKO: Have you forgotten whose fight this is?  
SASAMI: Ayeka, let Ryoko and Nagi settle their  
differences for once!  
Washu and Mayuka were coming out of the house.  
WASHU: Now, what's all the racket?   
Washu didn't quite see who was out there, but Mayuka  
did.  
MAYUKA: Daddy, what's going on?   
TENCHI: Nothing really. One of Ryoko's old enemies has  
come to challenge her.   
MAYUKA: (runs to Ryoko) Ryoko please be careful. I  
don't want anything to happen to you!   
NAGI: (thinking) Who is this girl? Seems like she has  
strong feelings for Ryoko. *L* This should be  
interesting!   
Nagi quickly snatches Mayuka who was nearly hugging  
Ryoko.  
NAGI: Ryoko if you care for this girl, come for her.  
I'll be waiting in the moon. Ken-ohki, let's go!  
Everyone sees Nagi take off with Mayuka.   
SASAMI: MAYUKA!!!!!!!!   
TENCHI: Nagi, why her?  
RYOKO: (thinking) It's either Tenchi or someone I  
love. That Nagi why doesn't she just give up?   
RYO-OHKI LETS GO!  
TENCHI: Wait Ryoko! I think I should go with you!  
RYOKO: Sure, if you must.  
Everyone still looks with wonder.  
SASAMI: Guys, wait! How are we going to get there?  
AYEKA: We don't have a ship to get out of here.  
KIYONE: YAGAMI!!!! Anyone who wants to get Mayuka  
back, get on right now!  
Everyone gets on except for Washu.  
MIHOSHI: Washu aren't you coming with us?  
AYEKA: Miss Washu, you should come with us.  
WASHU: (thinking) I feel some weird energy, I don't  
think I should go. (To Ayeka) No, there's some  
research I still have to do.   
AYEKA: Miss Washu...  
WASHU: Go on. I'll catch up with you soon.  
Everyone leaves on Yagami and Washu is looking up.  
WASHU: Man, am I ever getting some weird vibes!   
She hears someone behind her.  
KATSUHITO: I know what you mean Washu. Something big  
is around the corner.   
Both Katsuhito and Washu were right, some one was  
observing them...  
FEMALE VOICE: Nagi, you were supposed to get everyone  
including Washu!  
MALE VIOCE: Not to worry my lady, I will make sure  
that Washu is also around for this event.  
FEMALE VOICE: You can't fail me this time.   
Down on Earth...  
WASHU: What does this mean? (Types in her keyboard)   
Washu sees something in the screen that makes her  
gasp.   
WASHU: I knew it!!!  
NAGI: Here we are! Now let's wait for those slow  
people. (Looks at Mayuka) *scoffs* What does everyone  
see in this pitiful little creature? Oh, well. As  
long as I can get Ryoko to myself, I'll be happy.   
Aboard Ryo-ohki...  
TENCHI: Ryoko can't you go faster?   
RYOKO: Why are you so impatient? We'll get there soon  
enough. Don't worry; I wont let anyone harm Mayuka.   
Washu communicates with Ryo-ohki...  
WASHU: Tenchi, Ryoko, you must be careful! I feel  
something really big is about to happen.   
RYOKO: Why are you telling this to the notorious space  
pirate? Don't you know I can take care of myself?  
Mm...........  
WASHU: Why don't you say it? Why don't you call me  
mom?   
RYOKO: Shut up! Leave me alone! (Cuts communication  
with Washu)  
TENCHI: Ryoko....  
RYOKO: Do you want to go after Mayuka or what?  
TENCHI: *sighs* Of course. Let's go!  
Ryo-ohki lands on the moon and Yagami follow behind.   
KIYONE: (on a loud speaker) Nagi you can't be in this  
part of the universe. Ryoko is our jurisdiction!   
NAGI: So, you have arrived!  
RYOKO: First of all, I don't want any one in this  
family to get hurt. It's strictly between us!   
NAGI: As you wish. (Let's Mayuka go)  
MAYUKA: DADDY!!!!  
TENCHI: Mayuka, are you ok?   
MAYUKA: Yes, don't worry about me. (To Ryoko) Ryoko  
please don't fight!   
RYOKO: Mayuka, just keep out of this.  
Ryoko and Nagi quickly pull out their weapons.  
RYOKO: Let's begin!  
While everyone stares at both Nagi and Ryoko, Mayuka  
wants to run to Ryoko but is held back by Tenchi.   
Back on earth...  
WASHU: (talking to a shadowy person) What are you  
doing back here? What do you want?   
FEMALE VOICE: Oh, my silly little sister... (We can  
finally see the shadow)  
WASHU: Tokimi, what are you doing here?  
TOKIMI: *L* You don't know anything. Where is Tsunami?  
WASHU: Tsunami? The only way you can contact Tsunami  
is by Sasami.   
TOKIMI: Is that so? (She commands the voice we heard  
earlier) Get that silly Juraian princess here, now!  
D-3: Yes, ma'am.   
After a while. back on the moon Sasami starts to  
disappear.   
SASAMI: Ayeka, what's happening to me?  
AYEKA: SASAMI!!!!   
As Sasami disappears, everyone wonders.   
TOKIMI: Sister, you're here.   
SASAMI: What are you talking about?   
TOKIMI: I don't want to talk to you! Tsunami, show  
yourself!  
Tokimi some how managed to turn Sasami into Tsunami.   
TSUNAMI: Washu, Tokimi. What's this all about?   
WASHU: It seems like our "sister" has something to say  
to us.   
TOKIMI: That's right. Now I see why you are the  
greatest scientific genius in this universe! *L* How  
did you get that name any ways?  
WASHU: I was always the smart one don't you remember?  
That's how I came up with my daughter's gems.  
TOKIMI: Oh, yes. You have a daughter! (Sends a message  
to Nagi) Make sure you harm Ryoko, or else!!!!!! (Back  
to her sisters) *LE* (if you don't remember, *LE* is  
laughs evilly)   
TSUNAMI: What's so funny?   
TOKIMI: *L* You'll see...  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
New Guest Tenchi Muyo series Episode 2: Nagi vs. Ryoko  
  
  
Back on the moon...   
NAGI: (thinking) Yes lady Tokimi, I will obey your  
orders. (To Ryoko) This time, you will die!  
(OOC: I heard around that Nagi was Ryoko's sister or  
something like that)   
Nagi somehow manages to send a powerful blast to Ryoko  
which injures her gravely.   
RYOKO: (hurt) *L* Seems like you have finally managed  
to hurt me. *Yells in pain* THAT WAS   
NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!   
Ryoko gets the gem that was on her ear and puts it on  
her left wrist.   
RYOKO: Now let's see what you can do with this.   
Ryoko also manages to hurt Nagi, but Ryoko is injured  
a bit more than Nagi.  
TOKIMI: *LE* So where did we leave of, sisters?   
WASHU: Where have you managed to hide yourself for so  
long?   
TOKIMI: You know that the universe is big and I can  
hide myself where ever I want. Tsunami, why did you  
have to hide yourself in this weakling?   
TSUNAMI: Don't you dare hurt Sasami!   
TOKIMI: *LE* Do you think I care about such a weak  
thing? I can't believe you hid yourself in this...  
TSUNAMI: Don't you dare harm her!   
TOKIMI: Do you think I'm afraid of you? *L* I'm the  
most powerful one of us three. You only have the  
strength and here our "Little Washu" has the  
knowledge.   
WASHU: (sarcastically) Now I feel left out. (Turns  
herself into the Washu we saw on episode 8 of the OAV)  
Ok, now I'm ready.   
TOKIMI: Let's go.  
AYEKA: Now where's Sasami and why didn't Miss Washu  
come with us? Something smells fishy.  
MIHOSHI: Oh, sorry. I had some sushi on the way here.   
AYEKA: (large sweat drop on her head) Mihoshi, you are  
completely hopeless.   
The scene changes into some major fighting between  
Ryoko and Nagi.   
TENCHI: Ryoko...  
TSUNAMI: Where are we headed?  
TOKIMI: Up to the moon to see Washu's daughter in  
action.  
WASHU: How did you know that she was up there?  
TOKIMI: Do you really need to know? (Contacts the  
voice once more) Bring me Nagi!  
D-3: Yes, right away.  
Now back on the moon, Nagi disappears just like Sasami  
did.  
AYEKA: Now what's going on here? (To herself) This is  
just too weird. (Out of her thoughts) Osaka,  
Kamidake...   
OSAKA & KAMIDAKE: Yes?  
AYEKA: We need to contact Jurai and see what's up.   
OSAKA: Right away!   
NAGI: (hurt) Why did you summon me in the middle of a  
battle?   
TOKIMI: How dare you ask me that? Don't you know that  
I can end your life right here and now?   
NAGI: I'm sorry.   
TOKIMI: Now you must go back there and finish what you  
were sent to do and make sure that the Galaxy Police  
doesn't interfere. (Looks at Washu) Make sure her  
daughter and granddaughter don't survive.  
WASHU: WHAT???????  
TOKIMI: Now do as I say.  
NAGI: As you wish! (Disappears and reappears back in the  
moon) Ok, now we can continue.   
Nagi and Ryoko keep fighting until Ayeka interferes.   
AYEKA: Ok, now what's going on here? Where is Sasami?  
NAGI: Who? Oh, that other little child. How should I  
know?  
AYEKA: Well you disappeared the same way she did.  
NAGI: Now, isn't that a coincidence? How am I supposed  
to know?   
AYEKA: Well, you...  
RYOKO: Ayeka, for the last time, would you stop  
getting in the middle of this?   
AYEKA: Ryoko, I...  
RYOKO: (pulls out her sword) Do as I say, or else!  
Ayeka quickly pulls back to the group. Mayuka is still  
trying to free herself from Tenchi.  
MAYUKA: Daddy please let me go. I have to help Ryoko!  
TENCHI: No, Mayuka! (He looses his grip and Mayuka  
goes to help Ryoko)   
As Mayuka runs to help Ryoko, Nagi sends another  
powerful blast meant for Ryoko.   
RYOKO: (gasps) MAYUKA!!!!!!  
MAYUKA: Ryoko, I meant to stop the battle not make it  
worse for you. I should've stayed back.  
RYOKO: Now, why do you always have to get in my  
things?  
MAYUKA: I'm sorry...  
TENCHI: Mayuka! Nagi...  
NAGI: Blasted child! That was meant for Ryoko!!!!!!  
Tenchi being upset and all, has a weird look on his  
face and his sword starts to glow...  
  
To be continued…

[**Back**][1]

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/lilwashunryoko/fanfics_newguest.html



	2. New Guest episodes 3 and 4

newguest3_4

I would like to thanks Ryan who let me borrow his character of Halite for this series.  
  
  
New Guest Tenchi Muyo series Episode 3: The new guest  
  
...The last gem on Tenchi's sword was glowing.  
TENCHI: What the...  
MAYUKA: Ryoko, I didn't mean to get in your way.  
RYOKO: (angry) Don't you think it's a little late now?  
Mihoshi, Kiyone please take this child away and don't  
let her get in my way again.  
KIYONE & MIHOSHI: Don't worry Ryoko.  
RYOKO: Now, if anyone interferes in my fight, they'll  
have to deal with me.   
TENCHI: Ryoko, why are you being so stubborn?  
RYOKO: Stubborn? Is it stubborn wanting to have a  
fight by myself?  
TENCHI: Why don't you let us help?  
RYOKO: I don't need anyone's help! (Pushes Tenchi)  
Just get away!  
This time Ryoko is seriously injured and mad. She  
gives Nagi her most powerful blast.   
RYOKO: *L* I knew you couldn't handle my true powers.  
NAGI: Finish...me...off!  
RYOKO: Glad to. (So she does)  
(OOC: Sorry if there are any Nagi fans around, but I  
kind of had to kill someone since Sakuya isn't  
around...yet!)  
Everyone looks at Ryoko in panic, scared since no one  
has ever seen her like that.   
TOKIMI: My, my Washu. You surely have a powerful  
daughter. Just what is in those gems that she has.   
WASHU: I'll never tell! Ryoko is and has been powerful  
since she was created.   
TOKIMI: Oh, you're not gonna tell your sister the  
truth? It's not like I'll tell mom!  
WASHU: (sarcastically) Oh, so you're a comedian!  
TOKIMIL: *LE* You don't know me!  
The three goddesses were observing from above somewhere  
in the moon.   
TOKIMI: Wait right here, there's some business I have  
to take care of.   
She suddenly appears in front of the whole family with  
Washu and Tsunami in the background.  
TOKIMI: *L* Hello everyone. In case you don't know who  
I am, my name is Lady Tokimi and behind me are my two  
sisters. Ladies Washu and Tsunami.   
RYOKO: (still hurt) What's this all about Washu?  
TOKIMI: How rude to disrespect your Aunt! Who do you  
think you are?  
RYOKO: Aunt? Who do YOU think you are? I don't have a  
family, so what makes you think that you are my aunt?  
TOKIMI: Don't you know, you silly space pirate?  
There's a reason why Washu is behind me: she is one of  
my sisters she is your mom isn't she? Washu together  
with Tsunami and I are the three goddesses of the  
universe.  
OSAKA: I thought you were just a legend.  
TOKIMI, WASHU & TSUNAMI: Guess we're not!  
TOKIMI: We'll be watching you.  
As they all disappear, both Washu and Tsunami have a  
sorry look on their faces before they leave.  
Suddenly, Tsunami returns....  
TSUNAMI: Princess Ayeka, don't worry about Princess  
Sasami. I'll take care of her.   
AYEKA: Tsunami, please tell me what's going on?  
TSUNAMI: Like I said, Princess Sasami will be all  
right.   
She disappears.   
Back on Earth, every one was eating some burnt tofu  
that Tenchi had made...  
AYEKA: (having a flashback) Tsunami: Don't worry about  
Princess Sasami. I'll take care of her. (Out of the  
flashback) What does she mean?   
TENCHI: Miss Ayeka, are you all right?   
AYEKA: Yes Lord Tenchi. It's too bad that Washu isn't  
around us to tell us what to expect.   
TENCHI: Yes, it's too bad.  
RYOKO: (to herself) What does this mean? Man as much  
as it's hard to admit, I need Washu! (Back to the  
others) Now, where is that little brat?   
TENCHI: That little brat has a name you know!   
RYOKO: What's up with you?   
TENCHI: I'm tired of you treating Mayuka like some  
inferior creature.   
RYOKO: (upset) WHAT?  
TENCHI: Don't you dare call Mayuka that again!  
RYOKO: Tenchi...   
She disappears crying, still hurt.  
TENCHI: Ryoko... don't leave. You aren't cured yet.  
RYOKO!!  
Ryoko flies around for a few minutes trying to find a  
spot where she could think. She stops near the edge of  
the lake looking at the Masaki house.   
Back inside...  
TENCHI: Mayuka are you sure you're all right?  
MAYUKA: Yes, daddy I'm OK. How's Ryoko?  
TENCHI: She's all right, I guess. We kinda had a  
fight.  
MAYUKA: About me right? Why can't you see how she  
feels about you?  
TENCHI: What do you mean?   
MAYUKA: She...  
Tenchi's sword starts glowing like earlier. The last  
gem was glowing rapidly and suddenly disappeared.   
TENCHI: What? Where's Washu when you need her? I  
wonder if grandpa knows about this! (Pauses) Mayuka  
are you sure you'll be OK?   
MAYUKA: (seeing what had happened) Yes, don't worry  
about me. Go find out what's up.   
Tenchi leaves the room.   
Of in space we see a spaceship that looks kinda like  
Ryo-ohki with a young man asleep of course he's having  
a nightmare.   
The dream sequence in somewhere near the Masaki  
shrine. A little child about 3 or so is reaching out  
for someone.   
LITTLE BOY: Mommy please don't leave me. MOMMY!!!!!  
The young man wakes up violently. After getting up and  
walking around, he looks out the window and looks down  
on Earth.  
YOUNG MAN: Earth, here I will find the answers to all  
my bad dreams. I hope I'm not too late!  
Back in front of the lake, Ryoko looks up to the sky  
and sees another spaceship that lands near her.   
RYOKO: Now what?  
The hatch begins to open as we see a young man looking  
kinda like Ryoko just 'cause of the hair (a bit  
shorter and with a darker shade of blue)  
YOUNG MAN: (to himself) Now, I wonder where Mihoshi  
and Kiyone are... (Looks around and sees Ryoko near by  
  
He flies toward Ryoko.  
Ryoko not knowing who he was pulls out her sword.  
RYOKO: Who are you? Where do you come from?  
YOUNG MAN: Hello, Miss. No need for that sword. I'm  
looking for two young women (searches in his pocket  
and pulls out their pictures) Here, have you by any  
chance see these two girls?   
RYOKO: (puts her sword away) Who, Mihoshi and Kiyone?   
Yeah, I've seen them. They're around. Now who did you  
say you are?   
YOUNG MAN: I am First Class GP Special  
Officer/Detective, Hali... (Pauses) Hall. (To himself)  
It's Halite! She can't know my real name, not yet or  
else... (To Ryoko) I have been sent here from the  
future to protect the Masaki family...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
New Guest Tenchi Muyo episode 4: New discovery  
  
Back in the room Mayuka is in, Mayuka is running a  
high fever having weird dreams.  
MAYUKA: (delirious) No, Ryoko... watch out! Washu...  
please don't hurt us!  
AYEKA: What is she saying?   
KIYONE: Looks like she's having a bad dream. Hmm,  
something isn't quite right. Mihoshi, go look for  
Tenchi!  
MIHOSHI: I'm on my way.   
Mihoshi leaves the house and kinda starts looking for  
Tenchi, but somehow gets lost outside. (Don't ask!)   
MIHOSHI: TENCHI!!! This part doesn't look familiar. Am  
I even on the Masaki grounds? Why do I always get  
lost? I wonder.   
Tenchi is up by the shrine looking for Ryoko.   
TENCHI: (to himself) I'm sorry Ryoko. I shouldn't have  
gone off on you, but since Sasami is missing, I don't  
want anything to happen to Mayuka.  
Back at the lake.  
RYOKO: What do you mean to protect the Masaki family?  
HALITE: Well Washu and Sasami are missing right?   
RYOKO: Now how would you know that?  
HALITE: I already told you I'm from the future. Now  
could you please escort me to either Mihoshi or  
Kiyone?   
RYOKO: Seems like I can trust you. But don't try  
anything funny!  
HALITE: Yes ma'am. I didn't quite catch your name.   
RYOKO: I am the greatest space pirate in the universe,  
Ryoko.   
HALITE: (to himself) So you're Ryoko... (To Ryoko)  
Nice to meet you, Miss Ryoko.  
RYOKO: Miss Ryoko? *L*   
HALITE: What's so funny?  
RYOKO: No guy has ever called me that. Well, shall we  
go?  
HALITE: Yes.   
They both walk back to the Masaki house. Ryoko not  
caring about Tenchi, for right now.   
RYOKO: Hello? Is any one home?   
AYEKA: Ryoko, we're upstairs in Lord Tenchi's room.   
RYOKO: Are Mihoshi and Kiyone up there?   
AYEKA: Only Kiyone is up here. We sent Mihoshi to look  
for Tenchi.   
Both Ryoko and Halite walk up the stairs to Tenchi's  
room.   
AYEKA: (with shiny eyes) Oh, Ryoko. Who's this  
handsome guy you're with?   
RYOKO: Who Hall? Oh, I met him near the lake. He's a  
special GP Officer from the "future".   
KIYONE: Special GP Officer?   
HALITE: Yes, Officer Kiyone. It's nice to finally meet  
you. Do you think we can talk in private?   
KIYONE: So, you've heard of me. Hall is it? Well I'm  
guessing that you want to tell me about my promotion  
to HQ or something from the GP right?  
HALITE: (thinks) Yeah, something like that. Can we?   
KIYONE: (looks at Ayeka and Ryoko and they give her an  
ok) Sure, we can talk near the Masaki shrine.   
Outside, Kiyone and Halite are walking to the shrine  
and see Tenchi in the far off.   
KIYONE: I wonder why Mihoshi hasn't found Tenchi yet!  
(Big sweat drop in the back of her head) Never mind,  
knowing Mihoshi...  
HALITE: So that's Tenchi.  
KIYONE: What? Is he like some famous figure in the  
future or something?  
HALITE: He's my dad.  
KIYONE: Who Tenchi?   
HALITE: Yeah, that man standing over there. (He points  
at Tenchi and Kiyone notices a gem on Halite's left  
hand)  
KIYONE: *S* Let me guess who your mom is!  
HALITE: My name is Halite Masaki. I am the son of  
Ryoko and Tenchi. I am also a GP special  
Officer/Detective from the future. I have been sent  
back to find out more about the death of my mother,  
father, grandma, Sasami and Tsunami.   
KIYONE: (shocked) They're all going to die?  
HALITE: I will be born in two years and I will be  
separated from my family in 5. I came back to see what  
messed up my whole family.   
KIYONE: (still shocked) I see.   
HALITE: I beg of you, don't tell anyone who I am. I  
told Ryoko my name is Hall and that I'm from the  
future, that's all.  
KIYONE: Don't worry. I wont tell anyone.  
Halite in joy gives Kiyone a hug. They both walk  
toward Tenchi.  
KIYONE: Tenchi, is everything all right?   
TENCHI: Yeah, I'm looking for Ryoko.  
KIYONE: Ryoko is down at the house looking after  
Mayuka. Um, Tenchi by any chance has Mihoshi come  
looking for you?   
TENCHI: Not really, why? Can we please go back to the  
house, I need to apologize to Ryoko.   
KIYONE: Sure, I'm sure Mihoshi will turn up sooner or  
later.   
Halite looks at Kiyone and Tenchi talk, admiring his  
father.   
KIYONE: By the way Tenchi, this is another GP officer.  
His name is Hali... um, Hall. He came from the future  
to do some research.   
TENCHI: (extends his hand) Oh, it's nice to have  
another GP officer. My name is Tenchi Masaki are you  
by any chance like Mihoshi?   
HALITE: (shakes his hand) No, everyone in HQ says that  
Kiyone and I are the brightest young GP officers of  
all time.  
KIYONE: Really they say that? (To herself) Wow looks  
like I will surely get that promotion I've been  
waiting for!   
As they all get to the house, Tenchi immediately looks  
for Ryoko.   
TENCHI: Ryoko, I'm sorry I went off on you.   
RYOKO: Don't worry about it Tenchi.   
After everyone talking for a while (Ayeka totally  
drooling over Halite) the screen fades.   
The screen comes back up with a sign on the bottom  
saying 1 year later...  
At the Masaki house.  
AYEKA: (thinking) A year has passed and I still  
haven't heard a word of Sasami. (Out of her thoughts)  
Osaka, Kamidake we have to go to Jurai. Everyone, I'm  
leaving for Jurai. Hopefully I can find some answers  
about Sasami's disappearance there.   
TENCHI: Would you like us to come?   
AYEKA: No Lord Tenchi. I will be all right by myself.   
As everyone sees Ayeka leave, Tenchi goes over to talk  
to Ryoko.   
TENCHI: Ryoko about that trip...   
  
(In case no one remembers, I'm going back on the  
preposition that Ryoko made to Tenchi in the Universe  
episode "No Need For Ryoko")

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	3. New Guest episodes 5 and 6

newguest5_6

New Guest Tenchi Muyo series Episode 5: Never ending love  
  
... As everyone sees Ayeka off, Tenchi is talking to  
Ryoko.  
TENCHI: Do you remember that trip you told me about  
before facing Kagato?  
RYOKO: Yes, what about it?   
TENCHI: I was thinking, maybe if you're still up to  
it, we could go now.   
RYOKO: (surprised) Really? WOW! But what about Mayuka?  
TENCHI: Don't worry, I'll ask Kiyone and Hall to take  
care of her. Are you up to it?   
RYOKO: (excited) Of course!!! (Hugs Tenchi) Let's go!  
As Ryoko is hanging on Tenchi, he goes over to Kiyone  
and Halite...  
TENCHI: Kiyone, Hall, we umm... where wondering if you  
could look after Mayuka for a while.   
KIYONE: Why, where are you going?  
TENCHI: Ryoko and I decided that we should take a  
trip.   
KIYONE: (looks at Ryoko and then at Halite) Ohh, I  
see! (Blushes for some reason or another) What do you  
say Hali... Hall?   
HALITE: (blushing) *S* Hee, hee. Sure. We'll look  
after Mayuka. You two go and have some fun.   
KIYONE: Yeah, what he said!  
RYOKO: (letting go of Tenchi and hugging Kiyone and  
Halite) Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! (Lets go  
of them and hugs Tenchi again) Ok, Tenchi. Let's go.   
TENCHI: Sure Ryoko.   
RYOKO: (graving Ryo-ohki and throwing her at the air)  
Let's go Ryo-ohki; we're going on a space trip!   
RYO-OHKI: MMMMEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!  
As Ryoko and Tenchi go on board of Ryo-ohki, Halite  
whispers something to Kiyone's ear...  
HALITE: This is it!!! *L* YEAH! It's great seeing my  
parents happy.   
KIYONE: *G* Yeah. (She suddenly starts blushing)  
Halite, would you like to go on a walk?   
HALITE: Sure, why not. Let me go get Mayuka.   
KIYONE: (big sweat drop in her head) Ok.   
As Halite leaves for Mayuka, Kiyone finally remembers  
about Mihoshi.   
KIYONE: Now where is that brat Mihoshi?   
Of in what looks like the a Juraian field with  
beautiful flowers and butterflies roaming, Mihoshi is  
trying to catch a butterfly but doesn't.  
MIHOSHI: This is fun. Hey you butterfly come here!  
She keeps chasing the butterfly and suddenly stops.  
MIHOSHI: Kiyone! Tenchi! Where are you guys? Kiyone, I  
need you!  
Suddenly the field disappears and then it sort of looks  
like the chamber we first saw Tokimi in. Mihoshi  
wonders around and disappears in the next room.  
MIHOSHI: I wonder where I am.  
Back on earth...  
HALITE: Ok, here we are! Should we go now Kiyone?   
KIYONE: Yeah, sure. (To herself) I thought I made  
myself clear by "going for a walk", *grunts* now I  
have to put up with Mayuka.   
MAYUKA: This should be fun! Where are we going Halite?  
KIYONE: You told her your real name?   
HALITE: Yeah, don't worry. She won't tell, wont you  
Mayuka?   
MAYUKA: Don't worry.  
KIYONE: Just make sure you call him Hall in front of  
Ryoko and Tenchi.  
MAYUKA: Why?   
KIYONE: Just call him that, ok?   
MAYUKA: OK!!!  
Out in space near the rings of Saturn, Ryo-ohki is  
flying around.  
TENCHI: Wow! Saturn never looked this beautiful.   
RYOKO: Everything looks beautiful to me when you're  
around.   
TENCHI: Don't say that.   
RYOKO: Why not? That's what I feel.   
As they look out at Saturn, Ryoko leans closer to  
Tenchi and they kiss (finally!)  
Back on Jurai...  
OSAKA: We have looked over all of the data and we've  
come up with nothing.  
AYEKA: We have to keep searching. We can't just give  
up!  
OSAKA & KAMIDAKE: We'll keep trying princess. Our data  
bases can only go so far...  
AYEKA: Yes I know, but we should at least try.  
At a room that's pitch black, Mihoshi seems to be  
floating around in nothingness.  
MIHOSHI: I wonder where I am. I can't see anything.  
HELLO???  
Mihoshi keeps floating around and hears the voices of  
women off in the distance.   
TOKIMI: Now, just wait a couple of months and  
everything will be ready.  
WASHU: Tokimi, why don't you do your little plan by  
yourself and let us go back to our regular lives?  
TOKIMI: Because I can't do anything with only MY  
power.  
TSUNAMI: At least return Sasami to her family.  
TOKIMI: Do not tell me what to do Tsunami. I will  
decide what and when to do as I please.  
WASHU: (to Tsunami) See, it's great we didn't get such  
an ego!  
TSUNAMI: *S* Yeah.   
TOKIMI: I heard that! Don't test me Tsunami, I can  
easily destroy your pitiful little princess.  
WASHU: Tokimi leave her alone!  
TOKIMI: Shut up! You know I can destroy Ryoko and her  
little pet with just the push of a button.  
WASHU: Don't you dare hurt my daughter!  
TOKIMI: *LE* Then shut up and let me be!!!  
Washu and Tsunami leave that room and keep walking.  
Suddenly they see Mihoshi in the distance...  
WASHU: What is she doing here?  
TSUNAMI: I never knew she'd be so bright.  
MIHOSHI: Hello? Hey you two over there, identify  
yourselves.  
She says pulling out her GP gun.  
WASHU: Stupid Mihoshi put that gun down!  
MIHOSHI: Washu???  
She runs toward Washu and Tsunami but she doesn't seem  
to recognize Washu (with the mind she has!)   
MIHOSHI: You sound like Washu but you sure don't look  
like her.  
WASHU: Stupid Mihoshi... (she turns back into her  
normal self) there, is this better?  
MIHOSHI: (hugging Washu) Oh Washu I'm so glad to have  
found you! Where are we?  
WASHU: We are in another dimension, in Tokimi's world.  
MIHOSHI: Really? Who is this?  
WASHU: This is my sister Tsunami, you remember her  
don't you?  
MIHOSHI: Of course she is the great tree of Jurai.  
WASHU: (to Tsunami) It's a surprise that she remembers  
you but she doesn't remember my grown up figure.  
TSUNAMI: I wonder. Say Mihoshi, how'd you get here  
anyways?  
MIHOSHI: I don't know, I was just looking for Tenchi  
and I ended up here.  
WASHU: Mihoshi, you will always be a mystery to me.  
MIHOSHI: I can't seem to contact Kiyone.  
WASHU: Did you not hear that we are in another  
dimension? You can't contact any one that's why we  
never contacted anyone back on earth.  
MIHOSHI: The house has been very lonely and all we eat  
is take out, we miss Sasami's cooking.  
TSUNAMI: I wish it didn't had to end up this way, but  
I live inside Sasami and I can't figure out a way to  
bring her back.  
MIHOSHI: Ayeka is back in Jurai doing some research, I  
need to contact her!  
WASHU: I already told you we can't!   
Back on Ryo-ohki...  
We see Ryoko and Tenchi in bed together looks like  
something um... happened ^_^'  
TENCHI: I am so sorry I haven't treated you the way my  
feelings have told me to.  
RYOKO: There's always a part of your feelings that you  
always have to hide, unlike me who always has to fight  
with Ayeka for your love.  
TENCHI: You don't have to do that any more. (He hugs  
Ryoko) I love you (kisses her)  
(ooc: that's just sweet!) We get to see a great view  
of Saturn and the whole room with some hot scenes (not  
like anyone has not seen Ryoko... naked) and the screen  
fades...  
Kiyone, Halite and Mayuka are back from their walk and  
they see Mayuka running off to Lord Katsuhito.  
YOSHO: How was your day Mayuka?  
MAYUKA: It was fun!  
Lord Katsuhito and Mayuka go inside.  
HALITE: Isn't she a sweet kid?  
KIYONE: Yeah, I guess. Um... Halite (leans closer) do  
you have a girlfriend in the future?  
HALITE: Not really, why?  
KIYONE: Umm... (Halite leans and kisses her)   
HALITE: Is this what you mean?  
KIYONE: Um...  
HALITE: This will be odd. You will be older in the  
future.  
KIYONE: Then we should try it now....  
  
New Guest Tenchi Muyo series Episode 6: Sakuya returns  
  
As some months go by, Ayeka is still in planet Jurai  
and there are two happy couples in the Masaki house.  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Mayuka, Halite and Kiyone are sitting  
in the couch watching TV. Ryoko excuses herself to go  
to the bathroom because she isn't feeling very good.  
TENCHI: (knocks on the bathroom door) Ryoko are you  
ok?   
RYOKO: Yeah, don't worry Tenchi. I guess I didn't like  
the food.  
(Flash)  
WASHU: What happened here?   
TSUNAMI: What's wrong?  
WASHU: (stutters) Ryoko is... pregnant!  
MIHOSHI AND TSUNAMI: WHAT???  
WASHU: I don't know what happened but her baby will be  
born in 1 month.  
MIHOSHI: Wow that's fast.  
TSUNAMI: The last time you sensed her was 2 months ago  
and now she's pregnant?  
WASHU: I know. This is hard to believe.   
She somehow gets to Ryo-ohki's database and the girls  
see a bit of what happened in space.  
WASHU: So that's why. But Ryoko is only 2 months  
pregnant and her baby will be born VERY soon.  
TSUNAMI: How's that possible?  
WASHU: I guess it has something to do with her genetic  
codes... (Sighs)  
MIHOSHI: Who was that Ryoko was with?  
Both Washu and Tsunami fall...  
WASHU: (screaming) TENCHI!!!!  
MIHOSHI: Oh. Ok!  
It seemed like some one was listening to their  
conversation, it was Tokimi.  
TOKIMI: *LE* This is great. (She commands back that  
D-3) *L* Get me Yugi...  
Back on earth everyone hears a loud noise coming from  
the shrine...  
YOSHO: Oh no!  
Everyone quickly rushes to the Masaki shrine and they  
notice that Yugi is no longer there.  
HALITE: NO! (To Kiyone) She is here in the future! I  
knew it was dangerous to come back, something wrong is  
gonna happen. I have to go back!  
RYOKO: What's wrong Hall?   
HALITE: I just got an important call. I have to go  
back to the future!  
TENCHI: Really? Is it that bad?  
HALITE: It has something to do with Yugi's  
disappearance.  
Halite calls his ship and he is beamed up. He looks  
down and waves goodbye.  
KATSUHITO: That was odd!  
A few more months go by and the family was outside  
looking at the lake...  
KIYONE: I wonder what's wrong!  
Kiyone gets a call.  
KIYONE: This is detective Kiyone, come in/  
HALITE: Kiyone *OOB* (out of breath) I know what  
happened to me...  
Kiyone lost the communication.  
KIYONE: Halite come in! Halite! Halite, are you there?  
Damn it!  
TENCHI: Who was that?   
KIYONE: It was Hall, but the communication was cut  
off.  
TENCHI: That's odd.  
Back in Tokimi's place...  
TOKIMI: Now, you know what you must do.  
She told a shadowed out figure.  
Ryoko was off in the shrine, she had given birth to a  
beautiful baby boy. (Ooc: that was fast!)  
RYOKO: I guess this was the product of that night in  
Saturn. (She caresses the baby) I will name you  
Halite.  
Back in the house, Tenchi is doing some chores and  
someone knocks on the door.  
TENCHI: May I help you...  
We see who's at the door; it's Sakuya!  
SAKUYA: Oh Tenchi! (She hugs him)  
TENCHI: Um...  
Sakuya kisses Tenchi.  
Back outside the shrine...  
RYOKO: Let's go meet your dad, shall we?   
Ryoko carefully flies down the stairs from the shrine.  
She looks toward the house and sees Sakuya kissing  
Tenchi.  
RYOKO: What the...  
She gets mad and Tenchi somehow senses her. He pushes  
Sakuya away...  
TENCHI: (to Sakuya) What is wrong with you???  
SAKUYA: Tenchi don't you remember, you love me!  
TENCHI: No I don't!  
Ryoko sees Tenchi and Sakuya, Tenchi looks at Ryoko  
and sees her leaving with a baby. He tries to go after  
her, but Sakuya hold him back and she disappears.  
TENCHI: Was she carrying a baby? Ryoko... (Pauses)  
Sakuya, what are you doing here?  
SAKUYA: I came here to finish what we had started.  
Tenchi, I want to be your bride!  
TENCHI: That isn't possible. I don't love you any  
more.  
SAKUYA: What?  
TENCHI: I don't love you. I love Ryoko.   
SAKUYA: You're lying! You love me remember?   
She disappears crying and a loud noise is heard from  
the shrine once more only now Lord Katsuhito is inside  
and sees that Yugi is back.  
Suddenly Tenchi finds himself seeing face to face at  
Tokimi.  
TOKIMI: *LE* This is great, it was better than I had  
planned. Now your love and your child have left you  
and they will never come back!  
TENCHI: My child? Ryoko had a baby? When?  
Washu, Tsunami and Mihoshi suddenly enter Tokimi's  
room.  
WASHU: What have you done???  
TOKIMI: Now my master plan begins. *LE*  
We see Ryoko off in a field putting a small bundle of  
flowers together. She puts Halite in the bundle.  
RYOKO: (crying) I'm so sorry Halite, I can't bare the  
thought of Tenchi any more. You remind me of him.  
*Sniffs* I have to go.   
Ryoko disappears and baby Halite is heard crying  
throughout the whole flower field...

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit(); 


	4. New Guest episodes 7 and 8

  
  
NEW GUEST Tenchi Muyo series episode 7: Ryoko's pain  
  
As Washu, Tokimi, Tsunami, Mihoshi and Tenchi are in  
the same room, Washu quickly pulls Tsunami to the  
side.  
WASHU: Tsunami, I need you to transfer me to the site  
where Ryoko left her baby.  
TSUNAMI: You can do that yourself can't you?  
WASHU: Ryoko has my powers and now so does her baby.  
With the baby now born, I can't do much anymore.   
TSUNAMI: I see, I'll do what I can.  
Tsunami and Washu go to another room and Tsunami  
quickly transfers Washu to the field where Ryoko left  
Halite. Halite is still crying.  
WASHU: Man, you are even louder than your mom!   
She picks baby Halite and rocks him to sleep.  
WASHU: Now, we have to go back before Tokimi thinks of  
something to do to your mom.   
Washu is transferred back and Tenchi, Tsunami and  
Mihoshi are there to greet her.  
MIHOSHI: Oh, what a cute baby! What's his name?   
WASHU: I don't know...  
TENCHI: It's Halite!  
WASHU: How do you know?   
TENCHI: I don't, I just have this feeling that he is  
Halite. He came back from the future to do some  
research right?  
Suddenly Kiyone comes in from behind...  
KIYONE: That's right, Halite tried to tell me  
something from his last transition. I'm guessing that  
his coming back would make something wrong from his  
time. He told me that something made you guys leave  
him in 5 years and it's way early. *Sighs* I wonder  
what happened!  
TENCHI: Kiyone, why didn't you tell me?   
KIYONE: I couldn't betray Halite. Tenchi you have to  
understand that if I said anything we wouldn't be  
alive right now!  
TENCHI: You're right, but now where is Ryoko?  
KIYONE: Before I came here, I heard a transmit ion from  
the GP HQ. Ryoko has gone back to being a space  
pirate.   
WASHU: Why what happened?  
TENCHI: I guess it might have been because of that  
Sakuya incident!  
WASHU: What Sakuya incident?  
TENCHI: Sakuya came out of nowhere and wanted to get  
back with me. She kissed me and I guess Ryoko saw it.  
I tried to stop her from leaving, but Sakuya held me  
back. Damn it. What have I done?   
Everyone looked at Tenchi not knowing what to say...  
Back in space, Ryoko was in a planet stealing money...  
RYOKO: *LE* Yeah, it's great to back to the life I  
love the most!  
GP OFFICER: Space Pirate Ryoko, you must surrender  
yourself!   
RYOKO: *L* Yeah, right! Surrender? Don't make me  
laugh!!!  
Ryoko escapes as usual and is on board of Ryo-ohki  
counting her money.  
RYOKO: Yeah, looks like this is enough for the time  
being. *L* My next target, Jurai!  
Ryoko keeps counting her money and has a flashback...  
She sees Tenchi kissing Sakuya and she remembers  
leaving Halite in that field.   
RYOKO: I'm so sorry Halite. I have to be away for some  
time. Please forgive me! (Starts crying)  
Back in Tokimi's layer...  
WASHU: Please let everyone go back to their regular  
lives just let me keep Halite!  
TOKIMI: Why do you want to keep that creature?  
WASHU: Because he's my grandson! Don't you have a  
heart?  
TOKIMI: Heart, what is a heart? *LE* As you wish  
Little Washu. I will let Tenchi, Kiyone and your  
granddaughter go back to their regular lives.   
WASHU: What is it with you calling Mihoshi my  
granddaughter?  
TOKIMI: She is! She is the daughter of the baby boy  
that was taken away from you.   
Washu surprised couldn't ask anything else.  
TOKIMI: OK, I will let them go.   
TSUNAMI: Wait! Please Tokimi, let Sasami go too!  
TOKIMI: I don't need her anymore so I'll let her go  
too. Where do you want her to go, to earth or Jurai?   
TSUNAMI: Let me see her first and then she can decide.  
TOKIMI: As you wish!  
Tokimi separates Sasami from Tsunami.  
SASAMI: (hugs Tsunami) Oh, I was so scared!  
TSUNAMI: You'll be ok now. You know everything that's  
going on, right?  
SASAMI: Yes. I want to go back to Jurai! (To Tenchi) I  
have to go back there so that Ayeka can stop worrying  
about me.  
TENCHI: Don't worry. We can manage without you. Tell  
Ayeka we miss her.  
SASAMI: Yes. Tsunami thank you for taking care of me!  
TOKIMI: Time to go!  
Everyone disappears and Washu is holding baby Halite.  
WASHU: Don't worry, I'll take care of you!  
Ryoko is in space and manages to get through the Jurai  
barriers once more and goes in to attack Jurai.  
RYOKO: Ayeka! Come out if you still want your little  
world to live!  
There is a bit of commotion around Jurai and suddenly  
Ayeka comes out.   
AYEKA: You devil woman! What are you up to this time?   
RYOKO: Isn't obvious? I plan to destroy Jurai once and  
for all!  
AYEKA: What has gotten to you Ryoko? Why are you  
trying to destroy my planet?  
RYOKO: IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, I JUST WANT TO GET  
RID OF ALL OF THE JURAIANS. I AM TIRED OF ALL OF YOUR  
RACE!  
As Ryoko and Ayeka are verbally fighting, Sasami  
appears near by...  
SASAMI: What's going on here?  
Ryoko and Ayeka stop fighting and go to Sasami.  
RYOKO & AYEKA: Sasami you're back!  
SASAMI: Please stop it both of you! Ryoko why did you  
leave Halite? Do you know how much that baby needs  
you?  
AYEKA: Baby? What are you talking about Sasami?  
SASAMI: Ryoko had a baby with Tenchi and she abandoned  
him!  
AYEKA: A baby with Tenchi?   
SASAMI: That's right. Ryoko just because you saw some  
misunderstanding you have no right to leave that baby  
alone!  
RYOKO: What do you know? Tenchi has proved that he  
loves Sakuya and that he will live his life with her!  
You don't know what you are talking about!  
SASAMI: Your baby needs you Ryoko!  
RYOKO: SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! RYO-OHKI LET'S  
GO!!!  
Ryoko leaves Jurai and keeps on her journey and leaves  
the princesses behind.  
AYEKA: Now Sasami, you have a lot of explaining to do!  
SASAMI: Yes, I know!  
Sasami tells Ayeka everything that's been going on for  
the last year and after a few months they decide to go  
back to earth. Everyone is there to greet the  
princesses and they all resume their lives without  
Ryoko and Washu with a new thought in mind, Tenchi had  
a son with Ryoko and Washu is looking after him...  
AYEKA: It's great to see you again Lord Tenchi!  
TENCHI: Same here Miss Ayeka. You do know about me and  
Ryoko, right?  
AYEKA: Yes, as hard as it is to admit I'm happy for  
you. I just wonder what that woman is doing right now.  
KIYONE: Don't we all.   
Kiyone receives another call from Halite but this time  
it isn't cut off.  
HALITE: How is everything doing back there?   
KIYONE: All right, except that we don't know where  
your mother is.  
HALITE: Everyone knows right?   
KIYONE: Yes, everyone knows thanks to Tokimi.  
HALITE: Yeah it seems that me going back there changed  
a lot of things.  
KIYONE: What do you mean?   
HALITE: The way Ryoko left me was totally different  
from the way grandma Washu said. She was the one that  
raised me and as I got a bit older, I decided to join  
the GP to find out more about my past.   
KIYONE: Well one thing is still the same, Washu is  
raising you. But she is still in the other dimension  
with Tokimi and Tsunami.  
HALITE: Is Sasami with you guys?   
KIYONE: Yeah, she's back here thanks to Tsunami.   
HALITE: Kiyone, do you think I can speak with my  
father?   
KIYONE: Sure. Tenchi, it's for you.   
TENCHI: Hi again Halite. It's pretty amazing what you  
turned out to be.   
HALITE: It's great to finally get to talk to you  
father. I went back to stop the death of most of you,  
specially of you and mom. But it seems like there is  
no one way to stop that. The only ones that are still  
alive, believe it or not, are Mihoshi and Washu.   
TENCHI: How's that possible?  
HALITE: Grandma Washu says I can't go back to the past  
for sometime, just make sure everyone is all right...  
  
NEW GUEST Tenchi Muyo SERIES episode 8: The visit  
  
Ryoko is cruising around space and stops by the solar  
system...  
RYOKO: Should I go back now?   
Tenchi is now talking with the Washu from the  
future...  
WASHU (from the future): Tenchi, just remember Ryoko  
will be back. She can't just leave you and Halite  
alone. I'm doing my best to get Halite back there  
because you will need his help to stay alive.   
WASHU PUPPET #1: You can do it Washu!  
PUPPET #2: You can rebuild that time machine!  
BOTH PUPPET: We know you can do it!  
WASHU: I hope you're right. Tenchi, we'll get back to  
you as soon as we can. Just remember that I will take  
good care of Halite here.   
TENCHI: Yes, thank you.   
Washu starts to fade...  
TENCHI: Wait Washu, when is Ryoko coming back?  
WASHU: In about...  
Washu's transmit ion had been cut off.  
KIYONE: It looks like they only had a limited time for  
that call.   
SASAMI: Don't worry Tenchi. Ryoko will be back soon.   
AYEKA: Yes you know how she will. She can't just leave  
you alone.   
TENCHI: I guess you're right.   
Life goes on in the Masaki household. A few shots of  
the family going through a whole year pass by and  
every one looks happy except for Tenchi...  
TENCHI: (thinking) Ryoko I really need you. Why can't  
you come back?   
Back in space..  
RYOKO: Man life just isn't cutting it for me. Space  
life is so lonely.   
Ryoko contacts Washu...  
RYOKO: Hi there Washu. How's my little Halite?   
WASHU: This kid grows by the minute!!! Look at him,  
you haven't been around for a year and he looks like  
he's 3!!!  
RYOKO: Did I grow up that way too?   
WASHU: Yeah and look at you. You are over 2000 years  
old and you still look the same!!! Then look at me,  
I'm more than 20,000 and I look like a child. *L*  
That's why Halite looks the same when he's older only  
problem he's 24 in the future.  
RYOKO: Washu, I was frozen for quite a while!  
WASHU: Oh yeah, forgot about that!  
Ryoko laughs and little Halite goes over to the  
screen.   
RYOKO: Hi there baby! How has your grandma been  
treating you?   
HALITE: Mama!  
WASHU: Wow! That's the first thing he's ever said.  
RYOKO: *sighs* I wanna go back, but Tenchi doesn't  
love me!  
WASHU: You think he doesn't love you? Ryoko my dear,  
why do you think Halite is around? He is the product  
of your love and you say he doesn't love you?   
RYOKO: He was kissing Sakuya!   
WASHU: Do you remember what happened with Sakuya  
before? She wasn't real and after all, Tenchi still  
came back to us. He pushed Sakuya away by telling her  
his true feelings.  
RYOKO: And they are?  
WASHU: He told her he loves YOU!  
RYOKO: But I don't know what to do when I go back!  
WASHU: Just be your normal self. A year has gone by  
without you. And almost everything is the same. Come  
back here so that you can take care of your love and  
your baby!  
RYOKO: OK, I'll be there as soon as I can mom. Take  
good care of baby Halite for a while.  
The communication is now gone and Ryoko and Ryo-ohki  
are heading back to the solar system, better yet... to  
earth!   
Ryoko is passing by Saturn and a few shots of that  
night are shown in the screen. Ryoko has a  
flashback...  
WASHU: You think he doesn't love you? Ryoko my dear,  
why do you think Halite is around? He is the product  
of your love and you say he doesn't love you?  
RYOKO: (out of the flashback) Yeah, you're right  
Washu. I'll be there soon to claim my son and my love.  
A few weeks go by and everyone is doing his or her  
share of chores. Sasami looks up at the sky and she  
sees Ryo-ohki.  
SASAMI: YAY!!! Ryoko and Ryo-ohki are back!! Tenchi,  
Ayeka, Ryoko is back!!!  
Everyone rushes out of the house.  
TENCHI: (thinking) Yes, she's back.   
Tenchi runs to the lake to greet Ryoko. It seems like  
Ryoko didn't notice that everyone was outside and is  
surprised by everyone.   
EVERYONE: WELCOME BACK!!!  
RYOKO: You did this for me?   
Ryoko comes out and little Halite is holding her hand.  
As Ryoko is beamed down Tenchi goes over to hug her.   
TENCHI: Oh it's so great to have you back! Hey little  
Halite how are you? You look so big.   
RYOKO: It's great to be back. Sorry to have left you  
guys. And sorry Halite can't answer you, he only knows  
one word.   
Ryoko and Tenchi are still hugging and Halite pulls on  
Tenchi's shirt as if asking to be raised up.   
TENCHI: Hey kiddo how are you?   
Now here's a cute family shot, Ryoko and Tenchi  
hugging their little boy (ooc: aw!)   
HALITE: Ma-ma... da-ddy... ma-ma Ashu... Ha-li-t...  
RYOKO: Wow looks like Halite is learning a lot and he  
almost knows his name!   
TENCHI: Wait Ryoko, wasn't Halite born a year ago?   
RYOKO: Yeah but both Halite and I have genes to grow  
up faster. He'll be about my apparent age in 5 years.   
KIYONE: But isn't the Halite from the future 24?   
RYOKO: Don't know about that yet, Washu didn't say.   
AYEKA: (upset) It's great to have you back Ryoko.  
Tenchi, you have a beautiful son.   
She runs back into the house crying.   
RYOKO: Here look after Halite, I need to talk to  
Ayeka.   
Everyone is outside playing with little Halite and  
Ryoko flies to catch up with Ayeka.   
RYOKO: Hey Ayeka aren't you happy to see me back?   
AYEKA: (sad) Yes I am. Ryoko, what is the point of me  
hanging out here anymore?   
RYOKO: What is your point? Well... to keep this family  
straight.  
AYEKA: I used to have a meaning in this household with  
you and me always fighting for Tenchi. But was is the  
point of that now? You got Lord Tenchi's love fair and  
square.   
RYOKO: I'm sorry Ayeka...  
Ayeka goes running up to her room and doesn't come  
down for a while.   
(OOC: I'm all out of ideas!)  
Time passes by and everyone is outside. Mihoshi,  
Mayuka and Sasami are playing with little Halite.  
NOBUYUKI: I wish that Achika was around to see her  
grandson.   
KATSUHITO: Yes, time does pass.   
Back in Tokimi's layer…  
TOKIMI: Looks like things are going exactly the way I  
planned. It is time...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  



	5. New Guest episodes 9 and 10

NEW GUEST SERIES EPISODE 9: New enemy  
  
WASHU: It's great to finally see Tenchi and Ryoko  
together.   
TSUNAMI: I still can't believe how fast Halite has  
grown.   
Tsunami and Washu are watching the whole family.   
TOKIMI: What a pathetic little picture. I guess you  
must be proud of your daughter Washu.   
WASHU: *blushes* Yes I am. It's too bad that you never  
had any children of your own. I've always wanted a  
niece!  
TSUNAMI: *L* Yeah I've always wanted that too. Wait we  
already have one, Ryoko.   
TOKIMI: Oh shut up. I don't consider that weakling to  
be any part of me. She's just powerful 'cause Washu  
gave her her powers. You are so stupid Washu.   
WASHU: Tokimi it's for the best. That way I can't  
cause anything big.   
TOKIMI: Damn it Washu! You were always the brightest  
but this time it looks like it went away.   
WASHU: What do you mean?   
TOKIMI: Your powers could've come in handy! *sighs*  
There's nothing left to do. Well, you'll help me  
Tsunami wont you?   
TSUNAMI: Help you on what?  
TOKIMI: You'll see soon.   
Back on earth. Time keeps passing by and little Halite  
grows fast...  
RYOKO: I still can't see why I left you.   
HALITE: (now 7) Mommy, will you push the swing?  
RYOKO: Yeah sure!   
Ryoko teaches Halite a few of her weaker powers (since  
she only has one gem) like making the little light  
sword, flying and going through walls.   
RYOKO: Ok Halite. Come up here.   
She said from a bit off the ground.   
HALITE: No! It's too high!!!  
RYOKO: Come on it's not that high.   
HALITE: Ok, I'll try.   
Halite starts floating a bit, but then he freaks out  
and falls.  
RYOKO: Well at least you can float now. Let's see how  
you can make your sword.   
Now this little stunt Halite can do. It's a tiny sword  
but he's still little!  
RYOKO: There we go that's great. Let's show daddy.  
HALITE: NO! I don't want daddy to see me doing this.  
RYOKO: Why not?   
HALITE: I just don't want him to know!  
Tenchi and the rest of the family are inside doing  
chores as Ryoko and Halite are outside. Sasami is  
making lunch, Ayeka is cleaning up her room and Tenchi  
is up cleaning near the shrine. Mihoshi and Kiyone are  
in charge of cleaning the living room.   
KIYONE: Now Mihoshi, you better be careful this isn't  
our house. We're just doing this for Tenchi because we  
are always here.   
MIHOSHI: Kiyone, where is Miss Washu?  
KIYONE: (falls) Hello! Is any one in that thick brain  
of yours? She is in Tokimi's layer. *sighs* Man  
Mihoshi, you get more bubble headed by the day.   
Kiyone keeps cleaning up and outside Ryoko gets a call  
from Washu.   
WASHU: Ryoko, I have completed the time machine.  
Halite should be there any day now.   
HALITE: Hi grandma Washu!  
WASHU: (sweat drop in her head) Please don't call me  
grandma! That makes me feel so old!  
HALITE: Ok grandma Washu!  
WASHU: *sighs* He is hopeless! Well I hope that Halite  
contacts you soon telling you when he'll arrive.   
RYOKO: Thanks Washu!  
Just as Washu's call ends, Halite contacts Kiyone.   
HALITE: Detective Kiyone, this is Special Officer  
Halite reporting that I will be home soon!  
KIYONE: REALLY? How soon?   
HALITE: In about...  
We hear a great rumble from the sky and it suddenly  
turns black.   
RYOKO: Hey Halite, you're home!  
HALITE: What? I am home!   
RYOKO: Your older self is home.   
HALITE: Oh ok.  
Everyone goes outside and waits for Halite to arrive.   
KIYONE: (thinking) Hopefully this time we can spend  
more time together!  
HALITE: Hi everyone!  
Ryoko flies over to the grown up Halite and hugs him  
like she usually hugs Tenchi.   
RYOKO: Welcome home Halite!  
HALITE: *blushes* Hi mom how's it going?   
RYOKO: Great come on down everyone's waiting for you.   
They both fly down and everyone rejoices. Tokimi  
shortens those little moments of happiness.   
TOKIMI: Now is this a lovely shot?   
Tsunami and Washu are behind her.   
HALITE: Hi grandma Washu and aunties Tsunami and  
Tokimi!  
He of course said that to bug the goddesses.   
WASHU: I told you to call me "Little Washu"!  
TOKIMI: Don't refer yourself to me as a relative,  
because you aren't. Well let's get down to business.   
Tokimi makes a barrier around the Masaki grounds and  
no one is able to come in or go out!  
TOKIMI: Now let's see. Who's gonna be my first victim?  
  
She sends a blast near little Halite and he starts to  
cry!  
RYOKO: Don't you dare lay a finger on my baby!  
TOKIMI: He is grown now and he can fend for himself!  
RYOKO: He doesn't have his real powers yet!  
TOKIMI: Do you think I care?   
She sends another blast and misses Ryoko by an inch.   
RYOKO: *gasps* Damn you!  
Ryoko starts to get a bit mad and she throws some  
blasts to Tokimi, which of course bounce off.   
TOKIMI: *LE* Weak! Now let me show you my real powers!  
  
She sends a blast to the grown up Halite, which almost  
kills him. This makes both Tenchi and Ryoko mad.   
WASHU: Why in hell did you hurt him?  
TOKIMI: I told you to join powers with me years ago  
but you gave them to this space pirate. Now since  
Halite was born not even she will have her full  
powers!  
Ryoko quickly puts on her second gem and that's as far  
as her powers go. Tokimi was right. If Halite dies,  
there is no way that they can defeat the goddesses!  
  
NEW GUEST TENCHI MUYO SERIES EPISODE 10: New ally  
  
Halite is on the ground loosing blood fast.   
RYOKO: This is as far as my powers go. Tenchi, try the  
lighthawk sword!  
TENCHI: OK!  
He makes the lighthawk sword but in this case,  
Tenchi's power isn't enough to kill the goddesses.  
TENCHI: It doesn't work!  
RYOKO: What?  
WASHU: (thinking) The only way they can defeat Tokimi  
is by having their full power. (out of thought) Ryoko,  
you, Halite and Tenchi have to reunite your powers.   
RYOKO: But Halite is injured.  
WASHU: Just do what I say.  
Ryoko and Tenchi quickly go for Halite and they all  
try to gather up their energy. This does work and  
their power makes a bigger lighthawk sword and with  
all their powers combined, they make the ten lighthawk  
wings.  
TOKIMI: What's that?   
TSUNAMI: I thought that power was impossible to make!  
WASHU: Thankfuly Halite is ok and all of their powers  
together add up the strenght to make anything happen.  
Tenchi, Ryoko and the grown up Halite are facing the  
goddesses. Little Halite is somewhere off with granpa,  
father, Kiyone and Mihoshi. Halite is badly injured  
and can barely stand up.  
RYOKO: Don't give up Halite! We only have one shot at  
this.   
HALITE: (hurt) I'll try mom.   
Tokimi send a blast meant for our three heroes but  
Washu pushes her and the blast ends up destroying the  
Masaki house.   
NOBUYUKI: Now I have to make plans for a new house!  
KATSUHITO: This is inhumane.  
Ryoko, Tenchi and Halite make the ten lighthawk wings  
and start building up some power to hit Tokimi with.   
TOKIMI: This is foolish. You will never defeat the  
power of the goddesses.  
Tokimi also starts making some power. As their power  
is in the limit, they send each other their blasts.  
Ayeka and Sasami where right in the middle trying to  
protect Tenchi with their powers, but it's worthless.  
A loud explotion is heard and there's dust all over  
the place. The group that was off on the side was  
minorly injured.   
KIYONE: Is everyone ok?  
Everyone said that they were but Kiyone was looking  
from an answer from the other group.   
KATSUHITO: Tenchi, Ryoko are you ok?   
After the blast, no one was left standing. Ayeka and  
Sasami tried to stop the battle right in the middle,  
but they were also injured and no one came out of that  
blast alive...  
Little Halite saw Ryoko and Tenchi injured and he ran  
over to them...  
HALITE: Mom, dad are you ok?  
There was no answer since everyone one was on the  
ground lifeless.   
HALITE: NOOOO!!! Come on, mommy you gotta wake up!!  
Daddy please, grandma Washu you gotta keep doing your  
experiments...   
Halite starts to cry and he suddenly starts to glow...  
Meanwhile off somewhere in what looks like a field  
Tenchi, Ryoko, older Halite, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-ohki  
and Washu are walking toward a bright light...  
RYOKO: So this is it right?  
HALITE: I guess so. Is everyone here alright? Did  
everyone die in that blast?  
WASHU: If I'm up here, I guess so.  
TENCHI: Well what else can we do but follow the light?  
AYEKA: You're right Lord Tenchi, I'm just glad we're  
all together.   
SASAMI: Yeah but Kiyone and Mihoshi aren't here with  
us.   
Sasami pets Ryo-ohki and she is the only one that is  
depresed.  
WASHU: Don't you worry Sasami, little Washu will find  
a way to get us back to our time.   
HALITE: We can't do anything from this side. Only my  
younger self can bring us back to life.  
TENCHI: How's that?  
HALITE: I have a special power to bring people back  
from the death. I didn't learn this power until I was  
13 so there's a big possibility we might have to end  
up in heaven.   
Everyone is looking at Halite as if waiting for him to  
do something. Back in earth Halite is still crying and  
he runs to Kiyone for confort.  
KIYONE: There, there. Don't you worry Halite.  
Everything will be ok.  
HALITE: (crying) But mom and dad are dead and I can't  
do anything about it.   
KIYONE: Look at the bright side, Tokimi was finally  
defeated.   
HALITE: That's what makes me mad, she was the one that  
caused everyone's death!  
Halite starts to glow again and suddenly Ryo-ohki  
starts to move and she disapears from the other side.  
  
RYOKO: Hey, where'd Ryo-ohki go?  
HALITE: I think my powers are going to come in a bit  
earlier. But it'll take quite some time to bring  
everyone back...  
KATSUHITO: Wait, is Ryo-ohki moving?   
Everyone went to Ryo-ohki and she slowly got up.   
RYO-OHKI: MEOW?   
Mihoshi hugs Ryo-ohki...  
MIHOSHI: Say, what happened out here?   
Ryo-ohki meowed some things that Halite barely  
understood...  
HALITE: She says that everyone is dead and that I'm  
the only one that can bring them back safely.   
MIHOSHI: She said that?   
KATSUHITO: Maybe it had to do something about you  
glowing... I just wonder how we're gonna bring  
everyone back.   
Some time goes by and Halite is still glowing trying  
to bring some one else back. Of in the field everyone  
sees Tokimi and Tsunami in the distance.  
SASAMI: Yeah, Tsunami are you...  
Sasami disapears and she is the first person back to  
life.   
SASAMI: Oh Yosho I'm back!   
She looks at the house and is disgusted.   
SASAMI: Now where am I gonna cook? I'm starving!  
KATSUHITO: We should all go back to the shrine and  
I'll make some room for everyone else.   
KIYONE: I'll stay here with Halite and see if I can  
help with something.   
KATSUHITO: Ok, just come back soon.   
Everyone heads up to the shrine and one by one  
everyone is brought back. The last person that little  
Halite brought back was himself.   
OLD HALITE: Wait, mom, dad and grandma Washu are still  
in there!  
Little Halite colapses since all of this bringing  
people back took a lot of his energy. The old Halite  
goes over to Kiyone and hugs her...  
HALITE: Please take me up the shrine and tell Lord  
Katsuhito to heal me, he knows how.  
KIYONE: Ok, are you gonna bring the rest back?   
HALITE: I'll try. Hurry right now I can't die!  
Kiyone heads up to the shrine as fast as she could. If  
little Halite didn't live, Ryoko, Tenchi and Washu  
didn't have a chance to live...  
Back in the field..   
TOKIMI: I'm not done with you yet, without Halite you  
wont stand a chance agaisn't me... *LE*   



	6. New Guest episodes 11 and 12

NEW GUEST TENCHI MUYO SERIES   
EPISODE 11: DON'T MESS WITH RYOKO!  
  
WASHU: You sure are persistant. Tokimi why don't you  
just give up?  
TOKIMI: I told you to join powers with me. I can't  
have anyone far more powerful than I am living. I am  
the ruler of all living things! *LE*  
Back on the other side...  
HALITE: Something seems to be blocking my powers  
out...  
Halite tries to bring the rest back but his powers  
start to malfuntion and his own powers blasts him.   
HALITE: Damn, this only means one thing, Tokimi is  
alive... (pause) wait but she's dead... or she's  
alive. She's dead-alive. I wont be able to bring  
anyone else back, and I can't help them from this  
side.  
TENCHI: (thinking) What's holding Halite up?  
TOKIMI: I am.   
Tenchi looks at her astonished.  
TOKIMI: Yes I can read minds when there's fear  
involved. *L* This time you wont get away.   
Back at the Masaki shrine little Halite is struggling  
to stay alive and the older Halite starts to fade  
away...  
OLDER HALITE: No this can't happen! I have to help  
them.   
He calls his GP spaceship which was mentioned before  
that it looked like the Ryo-ohki. Once he is inside he  
starts typing something into it...  
HALITE: We have to contact granda Washu from the  
future... (pauses and gasps) Oh no! Washu is dead. I  
have to figure this out by myself.  
In his anger he accidentaly sends an energy ball that  
blasts a door nearby...  
DOOR: (which sounded like one of the Washu puppets)  
Access, accepted...  
HALITE: What? I've never seen this door...  
Halite goes inside and he ends up in another  
dimmension. He wonders around and he stumbles to  
Washu's lab from the Universe series.   
HALITE: What is this lab doing here?   
Washu's puppet A comes out by the side.  
PUPPET: The greatest genius has sent me back here with  
you and told me if you happened to stumble on this  
door that I should give you this message...  
WASHU: Dearest Halite, if you are watching this  
message it means that I am not alive right now. Well,  
at least you tried! *clears throat* I know a way that  
you can go to the other world...  
HALITE: What is it grandma?  
WASHU:... you see that door over there (points at a  
door with a white light) that is the only way that you  
can go to the world of the dead.   
HALITE: (whinning) But I don't want to go through the  
white light!  
WASHU: You'll know what to do once you get to the rest  
of us. Be very careful, if Tokimi spots you, she will  
kill you and that will be the end of it. Take care  
dearest... Love, Little Washu. P.S. Don't call me  
Grandma! That makes me feel so... old!  
Halite walks out of the room looking confused.  
HALITE: (thinking) Should I go?  
Without thinking it twice, he walks through the door.  
He reapears behind a big rock behind Tsunami.   
TOKIMI: This time you wont get away.   
Tokimi starts to build some power and it is quickly  
amed at Washu.  
TOKIMI: This is for all the times I felt that you were  
far better than me...  
She sends the blast and Washu is hit.   
WASHU: (injured) This... is..it. Tenchi.. take care  
of.. Ryoko and Hali...  
Washu dies in Tenchi's arms..  
TENCHI: Don't worry Washu.   
Ryoko get's really angry and she suddenly makes a  
third gem.  
TENCHI: Ryoko... how did you get that third gem?   
Halite quickly looks at his right wrist and sees that  
he still has the gem.   
RYOKO: You will pay for this Tokimi...  
Her anger quickly makes Ryoko way more powerful and  
she pulls out a lighthawk sword from out of nowhere  
(which looks kinda like the one that Achika makes in  
the first movie...) she also makes 5 light hawk wings.  
TSUNAMI: Now Ryoko, don't do anything that you'll  
regret later...  
RYOKO: Do you think this beast thought before she  
killed her own sister? Now I'm an orphan, how do you  
think I should act?  
With Ryoko's new powers, she sends a blast to Tokimi  
which does hit her.   
TOKIMI: What? Impossible!!!!  
RYOKO: This time you will really know what a space  
pirate is about...  
She sends a couple more blasts to Tokimi so that she  
couldn't see where Ryoko could come from. Ryoko nears  
Tokimi and cuts her in half. Tokimi screams in pain  
and dissolves. Ryoko colapses and Tenchi quickly runs  
to catch her.   
TENCHI: RYOKO!   
Halite comes running out from behind Tsunami.  
HALITE: Hurry we should get her back to my ship back  
there I can heal her.   
Everyone comes out from the door that Halite came in  
from earlier. At Halite's ship, Tenchi places Ryoko in  
a bed and Halite starts to glow.  
HALITE: This wont be enough, but she will at least  
live.   
Tenchi is observing Halite and Tsunami is off in one  
side concentrating on something. After a while, Ryoko  
regains health but she can't stand up.   
HALITE: Now in a few months you'll be better but for  
now you need to rest your legs.   
Halite goes to a storage room and pulls out a wheel  
chair.   
RYOKO: Ok.   
TENCHI: I'm so glad you're ok. (kisses her)  
HALITE: It's too bad we lost Washu, but mom, you  
showed your true colors.   
RYOKO: I'm starting to hate all this villain stuff.  
I've already killed two people.   
TENCHI: It was for the best.   
RYOKO: But what good does that do, I lost Washu.   
Ryoko starts to cry. Halite's ship goes back to earth  
and they are all welcomed by the rest of the family.   
KATSUHITO: I see you are all alright.   
RYOKO: Unfortunatelly we lost Washu and I'll be off my  
legs for a couple of months.   
HALITE: You did your best.   
RYOKO: Yes but...  
Tsunami was off by the side and she was glowing...  
TSUNAMI: Not to worry...  
  
NEW GUEST TENCHI MUYO SERIES  
Episode 12: New ending, growing up  
  
...Tsunami is by the side and she somehow manages to  
bring Washu back to life.  
WASHU: How'd I get here?  
She looks around and see that everyone is staring at  
her...  
WASHU: What happened? You look like you've seen a  
ghost.  
Everyone goes to hug Washu.  
WASHU: Hey I need to BREATH!!!  
A few more months pass and the whole family is happy  
together. Everyone is playing out side with little  
Halite. Washu is in her lab doing some research and  
Lord Katsuhito is up in the shrine as usual.   
RYOKO: Well looks like everything will come back to  
normal.  
HALITE: Yes. I'm glad you're better now. I still  
wonder how you got that third gem...  
Washu is reasearching that same question in her lab  
and stumbles upon something that makes her smile.   
TENCHI: Did you have your gem when that whole thing  
happened Halite?   
HALITE: Yes and that's the strange thing. I think  
grandma Washu knows something about it.  
WASHU: Yes! Of course I do. Tenchi, Ryoko could you  
come inside please?  
Tenchi and Ryoko go inside hand in hand.  
WASHU: I have some great news for you.  
RYOKO: What is it?   
WASHU: Well it seems like the whole future has changed  
but for the better. You gotta promise that you wont  
tell any one about this...  
TENCHI: Sure Washu, what is it?  
WASHU: Well...   
She hugs Ryoko.  
WASHU: Congrats! You will have a second child.  
Ryoko and Tenchi look at each other.  
RYOKO: Really?  
WASHU: Yes but like I said before no one should know  
or else the flow will change. In the future new things  
will be discovered and your child will be in danger  
but we musn't tell anyone. We all have to go back to  
our old lives.   
TENCHI: What do you mean Washu?  
WASHU: Everyone has to go back to their time and we  
should leave you two alone. Don't worry, you wont have  
to kick them out. They'll leave by themselves once  
they've realized it's time to go.  
RYOKO: You mean this house will be quiet for once?   
TENCHI: It's going to be strange with everyone gone.  
Do you have to leave too?  
WASHU: I'm afraid so. I will go back to the science  
academy and do some more reasearch there. I will be  
the first to leave so that everyone can also go.   
RYOKO: Will you keep in touch with us?   
WASHU: I will only contact you before the next baby is  
born in about a year.  
TENCHI: Why is it going to take that long?  
WASHU: Well Ryoko's cells have now grown accustumed to  
the earth way of having children and her second and  
other children that you decide to have will be born in  
9 months.   
RYOKO: So how far along am I?  
WASHU: You'll find out tonight! *S* Well it's time to  
go. Let's go tell everyone that it's time to leave.  
They walk outside and Washu gathers everyone.  
WASHU: Here's the deal. I have decided to go back to  
the science academy. I will stay there for a long time  
and I would like it if no one contacted me in that  
time.   
Ryoko and Tenchi are looking in by the side.   
AYEKA: But Miss Washu why are you leaving us?  
WASHU: It is time for me to get along with my life and  
I would like to invent more stuff and be off by  
myself.   
KIYONE: But what's gonna happen to us?   
WASHU: It's up to you to decide your future. I'm sorry  
but I must leave now.   
Washu transforms into her grown up self and goes into  
a dimentional door that was behind her.   
EVERYONE: Bye Little Washu!  
KATSUHITO: (thinking) I know what you're doing Miss  
Washu and I think that was a wise decision.   
(ooc: if your wondering what happened to Tsunami,  
she's back in Sasami)  
A few more days pass and Kiyone, Mihoshi and the older  
Halite go up to Tenchi.   
KIYONE: Well looks like it's our turn to leave too.  
TENCHI: Where are you guys headed to?  
HALITE: Well Kiyone and I will go back to the future  
and we're going to drop Mihoshi off in the GP HQ of  
today.   
MIHOSHI: (hurt) Yes I have to let Kiyone live her life  
now even though I'm going to be alone now/   
TENCHI: Are you sure you want to leave?  
KIYONE: I think that it's for the best that we leave  
you and Ryoko alone. I finally know why Washu left and  
I want to get out of your way.   
HALITE: Father, I know you'll make mom a very happy  
woman and don't worry about me. You know what my  
future will be...  
TENCHI: Yes well, let me get everyone out here so you  
can say goodbye.  
Tenchi summons the rest of the house hold and he tells  
them that the GP officers are heading home.   
SASAMI: Why are you guys also leaving?  
KIYONE: It's time to move on. We want to have a new  
life.  
Mihoshi starts to cry and hugs Sasami.  
MIHOSHI: I'm going to miss your cooking most of all. I  
wish that you could come with us.  
SASAMI: But I gotta stay with my sister and Tenchi.   
KIYONE: Princess Ayeka, it was an honor getting to  
know you and I hope that you back soon to your place a  
the princess of Jurai.  
HALITE: Well it's time to go (he goes up to Ryoko)  
Well it's great that I got to meet you mom and I'm  
sure that I'll see you back in the future. (he kisses  
Ryoko)  
Kiyone calls up the Yagami and they all disapear.  
Ryoko looks at Tenchi as if asking him if it was the  
same reason why Washu left. He nodded.   
AYEKA: Well what is happening to this family?   
They all head back inside and the whole place is  
quiet.   
The next day...  
AYEKA: Sasami, it's time to go back.   
SASAMI: You're right.   
Ayeka and Sasami make their way to the living room  
were Tenchi, Ryoko and Halite are watching TV.  
AYEKA: Well Lord Tenchi it's time for us to leave.   
TENCHI: It was great having you two here. (he goes to  
Sasami and hugs her) Thanks for making us such  
delicius food. Just remember taht we'll always be  
here.   
SASAMI: I know. (she goes to Halite) You have  
wonderful parents. It was great getting to know you.   
HALITE: I really loved your cooking Sasami! Thank you.  
  
SASAMI: ( to Ryoko) You are such a great person and  
it's no surprise that you endedup being the mother of  
Tenchi's children. (she hugs Ryoko) Please keep him  
this happy!  
Sasami runs outside crying and everyone watches her  
leave.   
AYEKA: Well Ryoko, you won. Just make sure you don't  
loose him because he's the reason of your existance.  
Lord Tenchi, thank for your hospitality.   
She slowly goes outside and as she walks through the  
door, a tear comes rolling out of her left eye. Ayeka  
and Sasami are now orbiting around the earth. Sasami  
is holding a picture of the whole family which was  
taken a few weeks back.   
SASAMI: Bye Tenchi...  
Back on earth Tenchi and Ryoko are sitting in the  
couch and Tenchi caresses Ryoko's stomach.  
TENCHI: Looks like we have to go through whole dippers  
thing again.  
Three months pass and Ryoko, Halite and Tenchi are  
inside and they get a message from Halite.  
HALITE: Well we know the news alreaduy.  
RYOKO: How?  
HALITE: We're in the future remember? Well I know what  
it's going to be but I'm not telling.   
TENCHI: How are you guys doing?  
HALITE: Well great! We have great news…  
KIYONE: You guys are going to be grandparents!  
TENCHI: You hear that grandpa, you're going to be a  
great great grandpa.  
KATSUHITO: You just keep having them! Well that's  
great news.  
Soon after the conversation is over Halite, Ryoko and  
Tenchi are out by the lake. Halite is playing around  
in the water and Tenchi and Ryoko are kissing. Lord  
Katsuhito and Nobuyuki are looking down on them. The  
screen moves up to space and into a spaceship.  
FEMALE: This time I'll get you Ryoko and everything  
you love will be mine!   
The voice sounded somewhat familiar… like Ryoko!  
  
THE END!  
  
Left you hanging? Don't worry I have in project  
another series which will pick up from this one and  
I'll let everyone in the new female of the Tenchi  
gang. I will also get in Ryoko's new child which I  
will give you a sneak peak at what it turned out to  
be.   
NEW SERIES (NO NAME GIVEN YET)  
WASHU: I got an idea, why don't we call her Ryoahu a  
mix between Ryoko and Washu. I will have to give her a  
ship. What do you think of the Ryo-ashu?  
RYOKO: Weird name but ok!  



End file.
